Heart to Heart
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: DI Chandler has a special surprise for his cherished DC Kent. Keep reading to find out what it is. I suppose it could be the short (very short) sequel to "Someday", but it could easily stand alone as its own story. No angst this time. Enjoy!


Inspiration came again and this little piece of fluff is the result of that. Warning: lots of sentimental, lovey-dovey moments. :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Whitechapel, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for fun.

**Fanfiction: Whitechapel\Heart to Heart**

Kent entered Chandler's apartment and was startled to find that it was almost pitch black. Chandler had called him at the last minute asking him to drop by, saying that he needed his help. Not that it mattered. Kent would have come even without a valid reason.

"Joe? Where are you? Why is it so dark?"

When he heard nothing but silence, he began to worry.

"Joe?" Kent repeated uncertainly.

Suddenly a spark of light illuminated the living room as Chandler lit a match and lighted the candles on the table. As the room came into view, Kent's eyes widened in surprise as Chandler had planned an intimate and romantic dinner for two.

"I knew you would come as soon as I called," Chandler replied coming over to kiss him fondly.

"You big faker. What's with all the secrecy and the mood lighting?" Kent replied, still confused.

"Have you forgotten what today is?"

"It's not my birthday. I know. You did something bad while you were away, didn't you? And all this is to make up for it."

"For your information, DC Kent, it's the anniversary of our first date together," Chandler replied in slight annoyance.

"You…you remembered the actual day?" Kent asked incredulously.

"Of course, I did," he replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Kent reached up to cradle Chandler's face in his hands and kissed him deeply in response.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you, DI Chandler?"

Chandler's arms wrapped around Kent's waist. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that, Emerson."

"Well?" the younger man prompted.

"Well, what? Oh, right. I love you too."

"Jeez. You really make a person feel wanted," Kent replied drily.

"I intend on showing you later how much I want you," the DI replied in a tone that made Kent's toes curl in his shoes.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"Correction. I did it for us."

Kent smiled fondly at him.

"As much I appreciate the thought and effort you put into it, would you mind if we ate later?" Kent asked, as he unfastened the buttons of Chandler's shirt revealing the familiar tanned skin and chiseled torso. Due to Chandler being away for a conference, it had been a week since their last encounter and Kent was not feeling very patient at the moment. "Instead of later, I'd rather you show how much you want me, right now."

Chandler smirked knowingly as he had the exact same idea. "I wouldn't mind that one bit," he replied pulling Kent's hips possessively against his own. "In fact, I'm hungry for something else right now."

"You must have really missed me while you were away," Kent quipped jokingly.

Chandler bent down to whisper in his ear, "You have no idea."

The detective inspector then proceeded to show his detective constable just how much he had missed him.

* * *

Afterward, Chandler buried his face in the curve of Kent's neck, as they both were recovering from their lovemaking session on the sofa. He gently nuzzled the soft pale skin, as he lay on top of him while Kent threaded his fingers through Chandler's hair, completely spent of energy.

"You taste so good, do you know that?" Chandler murmured as he stroked and caressed his porcelain skin with his lips. "You were fantastic."

Kent turned Chandler's face upward and smiled at him. "You weren't so bad yourself. But thanks to you, I need to freshen up a bit."

Chandler chuckled and reluctantly moved away, pulling Kent by the hands as they both stood up together.

"You go first. I need to freshen up in here as well."

Kent's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Chandler leaned over and kissed him ever so softly, immediately putting the younger man at ease.

"You don't ever have to apologize, Emerson. And besides, I like it when you lose control. You're so full of passion."

Kent kissed him back just as softly.

"I won't take long. Can I borrow a robe?"

"It's already hanging on the door for you."

Kent laughed in amusement. "You were prepared for everything, weren't you?"

"Not quite everything," he replied pointing his gaze towards the sofa.

Kent scurried along to the bathroom as Chandler started cleaning up. Chandler took the opportunity to freshen up as well once he was finished. He hadn't anticipated that they would make love first, and certainly not on the sofa, but then again he never could deny Kent anything. Now, they could enjoy a relaxing meal together. They would need their strength later on anyway, he thought with a knowing smile.

* * *

"I have a present for you," Chandler said as they were lying in his bed several hours later.

Kent was nestled against his side as Chandler had his arm draped over Kent's shoulders while Kent drew lazy circles on the DI's chest with this finger.

"You didn't have to do that. Tonight has been so wonderful already even without it," Kent murmured happily.

"Are you saying you don't want it? I guess I'll have to take it back then."

Kent sat up immediately. "I didn't say that I didn't want it. What did you get for me?" he replied eagerly.

Chandler laughed in delight at his child-like response and took out a small box from the nightstand and handed it to Kent. He looked so adorable with his tousled hair and the way the sheets pooled around his waist and legs.

"I can't imagine what it is," he replied opening the box with wide eyes. "A key?"

"It's for this apartment."

"But I already have a key, remember?"

"Not a permanent one."

"Permanent?" Kent echoed uncertainly as he realized what he was implying. "Joe, you don't mean…"

"I want you to move in with me."

"Are you sure?" Kent replied uncertainly. "You don't have to do this if you're not ready. I'm perfectly happy with the way things are now."

"But I'm not. I want to wake up with you next to me every day and watch your beautiful brown eyes open the first thing in the morning. I want to be able to go home together and share a drink with you after a hard day's work. Oh yes, and there's the part where we make love. Why not move in with me? You spend more time here than you do in your own flat."

Kent placed the key on the night stand as he reached over to hug the man that he loved with every part of his soul.

"You know what this means though. Everyone will know that we're officially a couple now."

"It won't matter. Most of them already know anyway," Chandler replied nonchalantly.

"But won't this hurt your career? I know there are people in the department that aren't happy with our relationship."

"They can kiss my ass, for all I care. As long as we don't let our personal relationship affect our work, no one can say that I'm giving you any preferential treatment. Besides, I gave up caring how people thought about us a long time ago. All I care about is what you think."

"Living together is a big step for you…and for me as well. What if things don't work out? I love you so much, Joe. I don't know what I would do if things fell apart again."

Chandler reached up to cradle Kent's cheek. "I won't let that happen. Believe me. I'm just as concerned as you are. But I trust in our love for each other. You just have to trust in me as I trust in you."

"Now, where have I heard that before?" Kent replied smiling gently.

"Someone very wise once gave me some sage advice. What do you say?"

"How soon can I move in?" he replied eagerly.

"How about as soon as possible?"

"I think that can be arranged. If anyone told me the first time we met that we would be living together, I would have said that they were crazy. I hate to admit it, but for a while I thought that you would never be able to let go of your fears and insecurities enough to love me back."

Chandler brought the smaller man against him as he wrapped his arms around Kent, resting his chin on top of the DC's head.

"My poor Emerson," he cooed soothingly. "You went through so much because of me."

"And I would do it all over again if knew that I would end up here in your arms."

Chandler tilted Kent's chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

"All my life, I was looking for that special person who was meant for me. I was beginning to think that one didn't exist. I never dreamed it would turn out to be my own junior officer. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to realize that it was you. Why would you fall in love with someone like me?"

Kent closed the gap between them and kissed him tenderly.

"How could I not fall in love with you? You were so handsome and dashing. I wanted to be so much like you."

"You wanted to be a compulsive old curmudgeon?"

"You're not that old. Actually, I thought it was endearing the way you wanted us to straighten up and fly right. You wanted us to have pride in ourselves and our jobs. Whenever you paid attention to me or gave me praise, I felt like I was walking on air."

"I'm sure you got quite a bit of ribbing from everyone, didn't you?"

"I was teased mercilessly. But I didn't care. In a way, I was grateful for the excuse. I could hide my true feelings for you behind the pretext of hero worship. The more time I spent with you, the deeper I was falling for you. Didn't you notice even a little bit?"

"I honestly had no idea."

"How could you notice when you kept making cow eyes with the likes of Lizzie Pepper, DI Norroy, and Morgan Lamb?"

"I did no such thing," Chandler replied indignantly.

"Like hell you didn't. I wanted to put my fist to the wall every time you chased after another skirt."

"You mean to tell me, that sweet, unassuming DC Kent was insanely jealous?"

"Of course I was jealous. I didn't mind at first because it gave me hope that you were ready for a relationship, but then all of sudden, it was a like a parade of women was going through your door. I couldn't take it anymore, especially when I saw how you were clearly attracted to Morgan. I wanted so much for you to see me in the same light. I thought for sure that any chance of a future with you was gone after you went off on me when I called you out on your feelings for her at the time."

"If it makes you feel any better, it still hurts me whenever I think about that. I'll never forget the look in your eyes that day. I behaved like such a spoiled child."

"Yes, you did."

Kent gasped as Chandler tightened his hold in retribution for Kent's cheekiness.

"You're lucky that you're so adorable, Emerson."

Kent nuzzled his cheek against Chandler's smooth chest, laughing softly.

"Tell me something. Would you still have felt the same way about me if you knew about my demons before?"

"It doesn't matter does it? I fell in love with you even before I knew about your demons. And I still love you in spite of them."

"You're right. It doesn't matter."

Kent suddenly pulled back and looked away in dismay.

"What's wrong?"

"You've given me such a wonderful gift tonight. I don't have anything for you," he replied quietly.

Chandler reached over and tilted Kent's chin back to him again.

"You've already given me the best gift I could ever ask for." Chandler moved his hand down to cover Kent's heart. "This."

"Joe," Kent replied softly as he was overcome with emotion.

"Now can we get back to more important matters?"

"Such as?"

"This," he replied huskily as he bent down to claim Kent's lips. Kent reached up to grab onto the back of Chandler's neck, returning his kiss with equal fervor. Chandler leaned over Kent to push him back against the mattress, his lips continuing its gentle assault on his senses as his hands began to roam over Kent's body. It was obvious that they were not going to get much sleep.

The End

_Written by: Sweet Babboo (22Jun2013)_


End file.
